I Didn't do It
by Brad Clarke
Summary: Buffy is acused of the murder of her mother, she goes on the run to an old friend to find the real Killer.


I didn't do it. By Brad Clarke  
Buffy walked up the front path of Giles bachelor pad. She walked very slowly, she knew she had to be quiet.  
She walked up the front door, she raised her hand to knock, but she couldn't.  
"Buffy, your the slayer, you can do this." She told herself.  
She raised her hand again, as she went to knock the door opened. It was the British girlfriend.  
"Hello?" She asked. She watched the tears stream down Buffys face.   
"Giles, come her quickly." She shouted as she brought Buffy in.  
Buffy sat down on the couch with a nice cup of coffee and Giles looked into her eyes.  
"What happened?"  
"Giles, I am so sorry to disturb you, but I came home to visit my mother and, and." She stopped, her tears overwhelmed her.  
He held her hands, Buffy smiled and continued.  
"I cam home, I opened the door and my mom was just, just lying there with blood coming from her head, her mouth, and her clothes were all torn off her."  
Buffy explained crying again.   
Giles mouth dropped, he didn't expect this one bit.  
"How did the vampire get in? Is she okay?" He asked in a slow quiet voice.  
"No, she's not. I found my mother raped and dead. And it wasn't a vampire, it was a person. A horrible twisted dead person." Buffy had so much anger that she was putting so much force on the mug it smashed.  
"I'm so sorry." She said trying to pick up the pieces.  
"I'll get it don't worry, I am so sorry Buffy, we will find them don't worry. You said he was a person? But you also said he was dead." Giles asked.  
As he gathered the broken mug, he looked at her hands, her jacket. All covered with blood.  
"Oh, I see." He said as sat beside her and held her. "Buffy, it is very important that we try and cover this, I can't protect you if the police found out, I don't know what will happen.  
Giles heard his girlfriend at the door, telling someone that they can't come in. Three policemen marched in, and looked at Buffy.  
"That's her." A young policeman told another. Buffy recognised him, Captain Ryan, he was the one who interviewed her when she killed that robot Ted. She stood up as one of them hand cuffed her.  
"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do……."   
Giles looked at Buffy, he could see the pain, confusion, anger in her eyes. He knew what that meant.  
"You know what? I don't care about my rights, did my mother have rights as she was being stabbed as a man took himself, and entered her, not caring about the pain he caused, not listening to her cries, just wanting to get off inside her? I don't care about rights." She said as she pulled her wrists apart, and breaking the handcuffs like they were children's toys.  
"Wait, you are being charged with killing your mother, you must come with us." Ryan said taking out his gun.  
"Wait a damn second, she didn't kill her mother." Giles protested,  
The officers looked at her jacket, covered with blood. Giles was escorted to another room by two of the officers  
"This has nothing to do with Giles or hi girlfriend, either does this." Buffy said taking off her jacket. The remaining two police both took out there guns.  
Buffy cracked her fingers and threw the jacket so it covered one of the policeman's eyes, as he fired she kicked his gun up so it shot a gun out of another policeman's hand. She covered her head as she dived out the front window and ran down the street.  
Willow looked out her window concerned, Buffy was meant to be back at the dorm room about 2 am, after slaying, but it was getting close to four. She popped her head out the door, and looked down the hallway, nothing.  
She heard the window in her room open and close really quickly, she turned to see Buffy packing a bag.  
"Buffy what happened?" Willow asked seeing Buffys tears  
Buffy continued to pack, she took some clothes, photos of her and the gang, and stakes.  
"Buffy, please let me help you." Willow said getting frustrated.  
"Willow, tell Rylie that I love him, tell the gang that I love them, Make sure that Giles is okay, Ring my father tell him I didn't do it, tell everyone I didn't do it." Buffy said heading for the window.  
"Do what? Why are you running?" Willow asked starting to cry.  
Buffy sat halfway out the window.  
"Willow, I can't explain. Some police will come, tell them I wasn't here. You will see what happened on the news no doubt, you're my best friend, I love you." She said as she disappeared out the window.  
Willow started to cry, she wanted to help her friend so much. But Buffy always kept away, she hated that.  
Willow closed the window, she could taste the tears in her mouth. She jumped as someone knocked at the door.  
"Buffy?" She asked.  
"No, this is the police open up." A male voice boomed from the other side of the door. As Willow opened it 10 police officers ran in and surveyed the apartment.  
They throw things out of cupboards, and ransacked the room.  
"Hey, that's my stuff!" Willow screamed at them. "I hope you have a warrant. Why are you here?" Willow asked.  
"Your friend is being charged on the killing of a Joyce Summers." Ryan said watching for any reaction.  
"What? No, that's impossible, Buffy wouldn't do that, Mrs Summers is dead?" Willow asked confused.  
She watched as Ryan was handed a book. "I found it in a cupboard with candles and potions." The officer reported.  
"Hey, that's mine, back off." Willow screamed crying.  
Ryan flicked through it, he read page after page about spells, demons.  
"You worship the devil Miss?" He asked.  
"No, I am a wiccan."  
"But you don't worship god? Did you and Miss. Summers ever do magic together?" He asked.  
Willow knew what she say next might convict Buffy.  
"No, we didn't." She said. Her tears ran down her face so much that she wanted to be sick. She couldn't believe that Buffy has to run from people who think that she killed her mother.  
Giles ran in. "Willow are you okay?" He asked.  
Ryan looked at Giles.  
"Do high school librarians always visit their old students?" Ryan asked.  
A officer came and took Willow and Giles to the station for questioning.   
Buffy walked through L.A, it was getting bright and people stared at her dirty face, messed up hair and bloodied clothing.  
She saw the building she wanted, she nervously knocked on the door. She looked around, always on the look out for the police.  
She turned around when Wesley opened the door.  
"Buffy?" He asked.  
Angel looked up from the television.  
"Yeah, can I talk to Angel?" She asked.  
She saw Angel and ran in, she hugged him and cried. "Oh Angel, I'm in a lot of trouble."  
"I know." He said running his fingers through her hair.  
She looked at what Angel was watching.  
"Historian Joyce Summers was violently raped and killed last night, her body was found by her neighbour this morning. One of the alleged attackers was her own Daughter Buffy Summers. Three people Mr. Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg and Rupert Giles have been taken in for questioning.  
Another person was found murdered 50 meters down the road." Said the television reporter.  
"He killed her! He's not innocent, he's the killer!" Buffy screamed at the set.  
"We now cross live to the Police chief of Sunny Dale."  
Thousands of reporters surrounded the police chief, officer Ryan.  
"We found semen on the victim matching that of a Frank Summers. Police are currently trying to find him and his daughter, they are to be consider.." Cordelia turned off the set.  
"Dad attacked mom?" She asked out.  
Angel looked at her, he wiped away some of here tears.  
"Rest, you'll bee safe here." Cordelia said showing her to Angel's room.   
Buffy couldn't rest, she just found out that there were other attackers at the scene, and her father was one of them.  
"I don't want to rest, I have to find these people who did this, I want them now!" Buffy said looking through her bag, pulling out a stake.  
"The killers a vampire?" Wesley asked.  
"No, but it works on humans too, I thought I killed the attacker, but I only killed one, damn." Buffy said heading for the door.  
Cordelia grabbed her head in pain.  
"What's happening?" Buffy asked Angel.  
"I'm having a vision that makes my head want to split in half." Cordelia cried in pain.  
Angel patted her on the back. "What did you see?"  
"I saw that guy, that old guy Buffy talked to at school once."  
"Giles?" Angel asked.  
"No, her dad!" She said remembering.  
"Where was he?" Buffy asked ready to go and kick his arse.  
"At a warehouse, near the docks on the other side of the town."  
"Lets go,"  
Angel stood still and pointed at the window, it was sunny out.  
"I'll be back," Buffy said as she walked up to him and kissed him.  
Frank waited by the dock, he was meant to be getting picked up at 2. It was 2:15.  
Wesley pulled up at the docks, Buffy got out of the car and went to run off.  
"Wait, it might be dangerous." Cordelia said grabbing her arm.  
Buffy turned to her.  
"He wouldn't hurt his little girl, and he doesn't know his little girl is the slayer either." Buffy said walking off.  
"Wesley, stay here. Buffy, I am coming with you." She said running after her.  
Buffy walked up to Frank, and he spun around.  
"Buffy? Why are you here?" He asked nervously.  
"Haven't you heard? About mom I mean?"   
"No, I was out last night, I haven't heard anything."  
"How do you know I was talking about last night?"  
Frank looked at her, he knew he was trapped, he signalled and two men walked over.  
"Look, Buffy I guessed, now I think you and your pretty friend better leave."  
Buffy stared at him.  
"Did you like it when she screamed? Seeing the blood everywhere, hearing her scream, it turned you on did it? Did other guys ride her? Or just you?" Buffy asked right in his face.  
He went to slap her, but she blocked him, this surprised him.  
One of the men grabbed Cordelia, and one went for Buffy.   
"Well get ride of them Mr Summers, don't you worry." The one said holding Cordelia.  
"Get ride of? Wesley!" She shouted.  
"Make sure they go quick, I'm so sorry Buffy, I can't go to prison, you no nothing about what will happen to me." Frank explained.  
The man grabbed Buffy. She turned around and punched the under part of his arm, bending the arm the wrong way. She tripped him, and picked him up and through him into the ocean.  
The other man let go of Cordelia and punched Buffy. She looked up, she didn't make a noise, didn't leave a mark.  
The man was strong, that punch would have broken a mans jaw, Frank looked at Buffy confused.  
Buffy took her stake out and told him to run. When he was about a 200 meters away Buffy through the stake at him, he fell to the ground as it hit into his rib cage.  
"You killed him?" Frank asked backing off.  
"No, he'll lived, he'll be crippled for life, but he will live." Buffy said walking towards him. "But I'm not sure about you."  
Frank went to run when Buffy grabbed him by the collar, and through him to the ground.  
"How are you that strong? Don't kill me!" He pleaded.  
She looked at the man she once looked up to, grovel on the ground for his pathetic life.  
"You don't want to know what I am, but I am not going to kill you." She told him.  
He started to get up and hug her. "I knew you loved me sweetie."  
She grabbed his finger and forced it upwards.   
"The dock is always a vampire hang out." Buffy thought out loud?  
"Vampire?" Frank asked.  
Buffy picked up some rope lying next to a boat.  
"Yes, there real, well you'll know about them soon." She said tying him to the pole.  
"He will?" Cordelia asked.  
She tied him up, and started to walk off.  
"Yes, vampires will love a fresh human just waiting for them, they should be here in about 1 hour."  
Cordelia and Buffy got into the car, and Wesley started to drive.  
"What if he becomes a vampire?" She asked.  
"I'm the slayer, I'm aloud to kill vampires. Wesley, go pick up Angel, we're going to Sunnydale.  
Giles drove Willow and Xander home, he didn't want them walking at night after being at the station being questioned by the police.  
"I can't believe that they thought I could have been a part of it." Xander said still shocked to find that Joyce was dead.  
"I heard the police talking, they said they still haven't been able to find Buffy. I hope she is okay." Willow said crying again.  
"Willow," Giles said looking in the read vision mirror, " If anyone can handle themselves it's Buffy."  
"But she is in a state of shock, after finding your mother attacked like that, I feel sorry for her." Willow continued.  
The sat silent in the car for the rest of the drive.  
  
Angel, Buffy and Cordelia drove into Sunnydale.  
"Are you sure you want to be here? I can do this if you want, there will be a lot of police here looking for you, can you fight the whole force?" Angel asked as he drove.  
"Angel, I want this last guy to feel what my mother did, as much as any person can. I want him to worry about if he will live, what will happen next, will his children by safe? I want him to see the terror of his eyes in the reflection of mine." Buffy said looking towards the road.  
Angel speed up as a police car turned behind them and started to chase.  
"They must have seen me." Buffy said looking in the mirror.  
"Giles, pull over." Willow ordered, she saw Buffy being chased by the cops.  
She hoped out and concentrated on the wheels on the police car.  
"What is Willow doing?" Cordelia asked,  
"Coming through for us." Buffy said smiling.  
Willow pictured the tyre in her mind and she chanted "Tasuma Tasmu forsek nu."  
The policewoman driving the car tried to steady it as every tyre punctured, but the car stopped, letting Buffy escape.  
"Willow, get in, we have to follow them." Giles told her starting the car.  
"Going of Cordelia vision by the powers that be, this is where the third guy must be." Angel said pulling in front of a run down house.  
"Cool." Buffy said getting out.  
Angel grabbed her arm.  
"You relies I can't come in unless he invite's me." Angel told her.  
Buffy nodded and knocked on the door.  
She was shocked when a woman holding a baby answered the door.  
"What do you want?" She asked looking Buffy up and down.  
"Umm, is your husband home?" Buffy asked nervously.  
"I'll get him."  
Buffy was sure of herself when she came up, she knew she wanted to get this guy, but now, seeing his family. Buffy didn't know what to do.  
She turned when she saw Giles speed around the corner.  
"Get out of here, the police are coming." Xander yelled out.  
Angel looked at Buffy, not knowing what to do. Buffy told him to drive off. She looked at the roof of this guy's house. With one leap she was on top of it.  
She heard the husband come to the door.  
"Did anyone want me?" He called out.  
When he saw the police pull up he went to run inside, but Capt. Ryan stopped him.  
"Freeze!" Ryan said with a gun to him.  
"What is the trouble officer?" The guy said sounding innocent.  
"You are under arrest for the rape and murder of Joyce Summers." He said after he read him his rights.  
"I thought the girl did it."  
"Miss. Summers has been cleared of all charges." Ryan said taking him to the car.  
Buffy smiled and jumped from the room to the ground and ran off.  
A few days later Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, Xander, Wesley, Giles and his girlfriend stood at Joyce's funeral.  
Willow cried the most out of them all. Buffy tried to hide her tears but in the end just gave up and cried.  
"She was a great lady Buffy, I'm proud to have known her, we all are." Giles said smiling, he had a tear in his eye,  
"I know, she was cool." Buffy said hugging him.  
Xander ran up to Buffy,  
"I'm sorry about your dad, losing them both in a few days in a bad thing." He told her, knowing he put it wrong.  
"How did he die?" Buffy asked.  
Cordelia and Buffy new exactly how.  
"At a dock, the police said it was from wild dogs. But we know what wild dogs mean don't we." Xander said looking at Willow.  
"Well in Sunnydale it means Vampires, Buffy I'm so sorry about your dad.." Willow said crying again.  
"I'm not." Buffy said putting flowers on her mother's grave.  
  
THE END 


End file.
